cinnamonajfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformice
Transformice is a virtual world like Animal Jam. The rules are simple, you are a mouse. Try to get the the cheese and back to your mousehole. If you're the shaman (often called "sham"), you can build something to help the mice get to the cheese or back to the hole. Different shaman items do different things. For example, the wooden boards can be connected to different items. To connect a shaman item with another item, click on the item and use c, v, or b. B makes the board stable. or makes it stay in the air if you put it in a random place, but the board can still rotate. V makes the board hang, or it just won't stay straight. And c connects the board with a yellow nail that makes the board stay straight. A mouse without cheese is lighter. For some obstacles, you need to climb, which is wall jumping in Transformice. This is a good video to start wall-jumping. Make sure you keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it :). It's harder to wall jump with cheese, and you can't wall jump ice. The easiest for wall jumping is chocolate- this is a good way to practice or start wall jumping. There are different types of rooms/types of games. First is regular Transformice. It's all of the maps, while it has its opposite, which is vanilla. Vanilla Transformice has only maps made by moderators. Next is survivor. Survivor is basically a chosen shaman killing other mice with cannonballs. If you survive you get to be shaman on the next round. There are 2 different types of maps for survivor. One is a shaman map in which the shaman kills mice with cannonballs (as said earlier). The other map is where a mouse gets chosen to be "infected" or to be a vampire (often called vamp). The mouse touches other mice to infect them. If you are the last one standing or you didn't get infected, you win the round. Next type of Transformice is racing. It's kind of self-explanitory but I'll explain it anyways. Racing is when mice try to be first in different maps. Whoever gets to the mousehole first gets cheese. Next is music rooms. Basically, there is a screen in all the maps so people can put music on. The mice can play Transformice while listening to music or watching a video. Then comes Bootcamp. Bootcamp is one of the hardest types of transformice. The maps don't have any shaman, so you have to complete them on yo ur own. After bootcamp is defilante, I'm not sure what it is, but there are speed boosts, deathrings, springs, and other things to help you get to the cheese and back. Last but not least, Module. I like module, which is a set of different rooms and they have different names, like #pewpew. The different names mean different things, like #pewpew means mice press space or duck to shoot items at other mice (try to kill them). Well I hope I started you to play this wonderful game! Here are the pictures =3